Inferno
by Kitties Like Stripes
Summary: 1892. Robin, a young girl growing up in Manhattan, sees the evils of the Industrial Revolution for the first time. And sadly, she loses much in the process. OC backstory, one-shot. Reviews are loved!


_It was a sunny day in Manhattan. People bustled about the streets, most of them the worn adult community, but still their face reflected the pretty weather in their smile._

_A young girl with cropped red hair skipped about the sidewalk, earning herself a wave or smile from boys her age and older. She'd smile right back, using the hand that was free of the paper bag that contained her parents' lunch. She didn't want to spill it like last time._

_"I hope mama and daddy can talk for awhile this time," she told herself, smiling widening as she neared the block that the factory was on. However, her smile faded as an unpleasant aroma filled her nose..._

_Smoke_.

_"Smoke?" she asked no one in particular, looking around. "Where's the fire?"_

_Just as the question left her mouth, the fire wagon roared past her, the after wind almost blowing her tiny frame over. Yells were heard from the driver and firemen alike, the crowded sidewalks turning their attention to the passersby. Before she knew it, more yells and screams were heard from down the street. "What the...?"_

_Dropping the bag, the young girl made a sprint for the next block, wanting desperately to know what was going on as most children would. As soon as she turned the corner, however, she wished she would've stayed back._

_Blue eyes widened at the blazing hell before her. The factory was ablaze, bricks crumpling and turning to ash on impact with the ground. People scurried out, some being carried by others who were also weakened by the smoke. Reality hit her like a ton of bricks as she realized that her parents were some of those employees. And she couldn't see them!_

_"Mama!" she called, moving closer despite the worn hands making grabs at her tiny arms. "Daddy! Where are you?"_

_"Robin!"_

_The young girl turned at her name, relief sweeping over her in a gentle wave as she saw her mother and father rushing to her side. "Mama..." she breathed, extending her arms and wrapping them around the older woman's frame as she scooped her up. Robin nuzzled into the crook of her mother's shoulder, sighing contentedly as her father ruffled her hair._

_"No! Patrick, my Patrick!" The woman's cry made Robin's mother and father turn their attention away from their daughter and towards the person crying. Her father walked over to the wailing woman._

_"Ma'am? What's wrong...?"_

_He could barely understand her through her tears. "M-my son... He's still inside! Oh, Patrick..."_

_Robin's father looked back at his wife, the two of them sharing a long stare before a nod. Her mother slowly released her tender grip on her daughter. "Robin... Stay here, sweetie, alright? We'll be right back out." Her mother smiled down at her, but it quickly faltered as her husband's hand gripped her shoulder. _

_Tears filled Robin's eyes. She couldn't let them go, not back in there! "No! No, mama, stay! You could get hurt!" _

_"We'll be right back," her father repeated, running back towards the crumpling inferno with many shouts behind them. _

_Moments that felt like ages passed. More of the building broke off and fell to the ground, beginning to pile up in a mountain of debris. Robin held her hands to her chest, not daring to blink, worrying that she might not see their escape if she did. The firemen had given up on putting out the fire. The building was collapsing and couldn't be saved; even young Robin could see that. _

_"Move the crowd back," one whispered to another. "It's obvious they aren't coming out." Robin, however, wasn't listening. Her eyes were still focused on the charred door, her heart longing to see familiar faces. So, of course when the fireman picked her up, she freaked out._

_"No!" she squealed, thrashing in the man's arms. She looked over his broad shoulders as she was thrown over his back, his grip tightening around her tiny body. "Mama and daddy are still in there! Put me down! They have to come find me!" _

_But even if he had left her, they wouldn't have come for Robin. Seconds after her plea, a single brick collapsed, followed by another and another after that. _

_A little girl's scream was heard throughout New York as the factory collapsed to the ground, Mr. and Mrs. Byrum nowhere in sight._

_Hours had passed since the day's unfortunate events. Tiny little Robin sat on the street curb across from the now demolished building site, face buried in her ashy knees, sniffles and cries still echoing in the night. _

_The click-clacking of heels also resounded around the area, growing louder and louder in Robin's ears. When finally they stopped, the little girl looked up at her visitor, tears still slowly running down her reddened cheeks._

_There before her stood a very "hoity-toity" woman, the kind you wouldn't expect to see on this side of town. Her hair was done up in a fancy bun, body and curves shown off by a tight black dress. She gave the crying girl a very fake smile, now that she looks back on it. She kneeled down beside Robin, uncaring eyes staring back into wet sapphires._

_"Honey... Mommy and daddy aren't coming back." Robin nodded, showing she understood. In return, the woman held out a hand, her fake smile growing even phonier as her teeth were revealed._

_"It's time for you to come to your _new _home..."_


End file.
